One of our own
by The Steel Angel
Summary: What happens when Cassie is infested by a new breed of yeerk?


One of our own  
  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Animorphs. Please do not sue me. Although, I do own the   
  
characters of Ross (The character and the author) and Alyssa, they are all mine, and you can use   
  
them if you want, but please notify me.  
  
(NOT PART OF MY SERIES!)  
  
SUMMARRY: When Cassie becomes a controller to a new breed of yeerk without the need for   
  
Kandrona Rays, what will the Animorphs and Ax do?   
  
My name is Tobias. And again, as always, I heard the voice. You vile little bird! It said.   
  
Her voice, playing in my mind, over and over. Taylor. My torturer. I heard her almost everyday   
  
now, and my mind kept wondering, is she alive? The last time I saw her, she had been blowing   
  
through a natural gas tunnel, laughing like the lunatic she was. Of course, I was in Taxxon morph   
  
at the time, so who knows what I saw. Anyway, I was headed toward the free Hork-bajir valley.   
  
Cassie had called an emergency meeting. As I flew, something kept bothering me. Why had   
  
Cassie called a meeting? She never calls meetings, and when she does, it's never spur of the   
  
moment. I approached the valley. At least, I think I did. I always think I know where I'm going, but   
  
my eyes keep sliding away, until north is east, south is west is north. And then- the valley just   
  
opened up, and I'm never sure how I got there. I spotted everyone. Jake, pacing, like he always   
  
did. Marco, laying on tree branch that looked kind of like a chair. Ross, staring up at the sky. He   
  
had been kind of withdrawn lately, but then I spotted Alyssa, walking over to him. He turned   
  
around and smiled. They took each others hand, and walked back toward the others. I found Ax,   
  
working at the Z-Space communicator he had configured. And finally Rachel. I glided down and   
  
landed on her shoulder. I did not see Cassie. "Hey, Red Baron." Rachel said. Hello, Xena, I   
  
said, just to get on her nerves. Marco calls her Xena. The ironic thing is, it's not far from being the   
  
truth. "Oh shut up." She said, good heartedly. Just then, I spotted Cassie come out of one of the   
  
makeshift cabins. Again, I felt that something wasn't quite right. "Hey, Cass." Ross said. "What's   
  
up?" Jake asked, cautiously. But I already saw. I flapped off Rachel's shoulder and flew straight   
  
at Cassie. But, Jake and Marco grabbed me. "What are you doing you mouse eating freak?"   
  
Marco said. Run! I yelled. But, it was already too late. "Thank you Jake. That makes this so   
  
much easier." Cassie said. Everyone spun around, and saw Cassie. Wielding a dracon beam.   
  
"Yeerk!" Alyssa yelled. "Yes, Yeerk. Now, all of you will do as I say, or I can kill you right now.   
  
The six of you had no idea. It was priceless!" Cassie said. Wait a minute… Six! I looked around.   
  
Jake, Rachel, Ross, Marco, Alyssa, Me… Ax! Guys, Ax isn't here, I said so only they could   
  
hear. Ax! Listen to me, and don't ask questions. Cassie is a controller, she hasn't seen you   
  
yet. We need you to sneak up behind her, and knock her out. Ax didn't reply. But I saw him,   
  
trotting silently across the grass. "Visser One will be so happy. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.   
  
I believe you know me." She pointed straight at me. Then, I knew. Taylor! I screamed in   
  
disbelief. "Mm hm. But not Taylor anymore. You can call me Cassie. Cassie the Animorph."   
  
Taylor/Cassie sneered. You'll be out of there in three days. I said. "You'd think so, wouldn't   
  
you? But I---" just then, Ax's tail blade came down on her head. She went down. Hard. " Great   
  
job, Ax-man." Jake said. It was nothing, my prince. Ax said. "Don't call me prince." Jake said   
  
automatically. We all laughed. Even Ax and Jake. It was good we laughed, because we wouldn't   
  
be laughing anytime soon.   
  
It took a good three hours for Cassie to regain conciousness. She awoke to Ax's tail   
  
blade at her throat. Get out, Yeerk. Ax said. "Haha. very funny. But I don't think so. I rather   
  
like this body, with its morphing power." She said. She walked over to me. "Hello, Andalite. Or   
  
should I say, Tobias! Hahahaha!. I always knew there was something strange about you. I   
  
learned so much from our time together, didn't you?" I said nothing. "We'll get that thing out of   
  
your head, Cassie. Don't worry." Rachel said. "I don't think so. As part of my agreement with   
  
Visser Three, I agreed to help him, if he agreed to transform me with our new biological weapon. I   
  
no longer need to return to the yeerk pool." Taylor/Cassie said. There was a short gasp. If this   
  
is true… then the yeerks will be unstoppable. Ax said. "I need some time to think this over."   
  
Jake said. He motioned for us to leave. We did. We talked about it, suggested every possible   
  
alternative. Nothing. "Oh my god. She's a controller forever?" Alyssa asked. Unless we can   
  
think of something, I said. "Look!" Ross yelled. Out of the cave, came a creature never seen on   
  
earth. Well, never seen by humans. Never been seen for 65 million years. A Tyrannosaurus   
  
Rex. But wait! I thought we couldn't morph those! She must have acquired the DNA from bones   
  
in a museum. After all, bones do have DNA.   
  
I rather enjoy this morph, she said. Then, looking at me, You are coming with me.   
  
Her arms snatched me right out of midair! I didn't know her arms were that fast. The   
  
others were human, except for Ax. It was child's play to knock them out. She picked up my cage,   
  
and ran into the woods. When she was far enough away, she put me down and demorphed.   
  
How did you get inside Cassie? I demanded. "Hehe. You'd like to know, wouldn't you, Tobias?"   
  
she laughed. I began to screech, hoping my friends would hear. If only I could distract her long   
  
enough, I could morph to fly and get out of here. "Ok, ok! Enough with the bird talk! I'll tell you.   
  
After our last encounter, I spent my time trying to find the Hork-bajir fugitives that escaped   
  
sometime ago. I was in a plane, searching for Hork-bajir DNA readouts, when something went   
  
wrong with the equipment. Long story short, the plane crashed. I escaped, but just barely. I   
  
wandered around the forest, when I found a lake. I soon discovered Hork-bajir footprints in the   
  
mud. I followed them back here. It was night, so you eight were asleep, but the guards were not.   
  
Fortunately, Hork-bajir are stupid creatures. They said. "Are you human friend?" and I said,   
  
"Yes." I wandered around the camp, until I found Cassie's cabin. I figured any human who knew   
  
about Hork-bajir was better than Taylor. I infested her, and here I am." She said. What about   
  
Taylor? The real one? I asked, puzzled. "Oh, her. You'll find her atoms floating around the   
  
Hork-bajir camp." She sneered. My friends will find you, Yeerk. And Cassie? We will get that   
  
thing out of your head. I said. I saw Cassie's face twitch, and suddenly her eyes were full of fear.   
  
It only lasted a second, then she was all Taylor again. "Amusing." She said, pointing her dracon   
  
beam at my head. Then, the world went black.  
  
I woke up. And I was already mad. Where was I? I took a look around. I was in a   
  
transparent box, making escape impossible, and I saw Cassie, leveling a dracon beam at my head.   
  
"Just one wrong move, Tobias," she said. Where are we? I asked. "You mean you don't   
  
recognize this place? Its your home Tobias. Your uncles house." She said. It was. It was all   
  
coming back to me now. The sagging, beer stained couch, the overflowing ash trays all around…   
  
but no. this wasn't my life. Not anymore.   
  
What do you want with me? I asked. "Oh, it's simple. I want morphing power. I'll morph to   
  
human and leave all of you completely alone." She said. And what do you think the odds are of   
  
us agreeing to that? I said. "It's easy. You have no choice. I have the box. You forgot, I control   
  
Cassie. I just can't crawl out onto the box, without her killing me. So, I need your help." She said.   
  
No. I said flatly. "As you wish, Tobias. But remember, I control one of the 'Andalite Bandits'   
  
Visser One wants so much. And I also have possession of the morphing cube. I could go to the   
  
Visser, and turn you all in, along with the morphing cube, or you can give me the power, and I'll   
  
leave Cassie, and never bother you again." I thought about this for a moment. I…I have to talk   
  
to Jake. I said. "Very well, but you have twelve hours. Starting now." She opened the box, and I   
  
flew back toward the Hork-bajir valley.   
  
When I arrived, everyone rushed over to me, even Marco. "What did she say?" Ross asked.   
  
She said she wants morphing power. She said that if she gets it, she'll become a nothlit and leave   
  
us alone. I said. "Don't trust her. She lied to us once before, she'll do it again." Marco said.   
  
"You're missing the point here, Marco. We only have two choices, and well, let's just say I'm glad   
  
I'm not Jake," Alyssa said, looking at Jake. "Gee, thanks." Jake said. "What two choices,   
  
Alyssa?" Ross asked. "Well, both are hard to make. One, we could trust Taylor, and give her the   
  
morphing power, or two, we would have to… kill Cassie." Alyssa said. That stopped everyone   
  
cold. Even Ax. You too have overlooked another simple solution, Alyssa. This Yeerk may be   
  
bluffing about the need to not return the Yeerk Pool. If we can hold Cassie for three days, much   
  
like we held Prince Jake, we would know for sure. Ax said. That seemed to give everyone else   
  
some hope. But I knew, somehow, that it would come down to one of the first two choices.   
  
Neither was pretty, but if Taylor got away… the war, was over.  
  
Let me talk to Cassie. I said. We were back at the Hork-bajir Valley. "Oh ok. I'll just crawl out   
  
of her, and wait for one of you terrorists to squash me." She said. Please Taylor. I know you   
  
can release control on Cassie, but still be in her head. Please, let me talk to her. I begged. The   
  
others were around, but not inside the cabin where we were holding Cassie. After we discussed   
  
it, I flew back where Cassie was, and told her we'd give her the morphing power. She morphed to   
  
Osprey, and followed me to the Hork-bajir Valley. Once she demorphed, we grabbed her, and tied   
  
her up. Of course, there was little we could do. She had morphing power, but we had done it   
  
when Jake was infested. That reassured me. A little. The truth was, I somehow knew that the   
  
yeerk wasn't lying about the need to return to the yeerk pool. I've learned to trust my instincts.   
  
But still we held her.   
  
On the second day, the yeerk tried to escape by morphing. The T-Rex. But Ax had his tail-blade at   
  
her throat before she could finish morphing.  
  
On the third day, we were all getting pretty weary, even Ax. We have only three of your hours   
  
left, Prince Jake. Ax said. "Ax. You've been on Earth for, what, three years? THEY ARE   
  
EVERYONES HOURS!" Marco yelled. We all laughed. Ax even smiled with his eyes, the way all   
  
Andalites do. "Aarrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!" we heard someone scream. We all ran toward the hut   
  
where we had tied Cassie up. She was slumped over in her chair, struggling to get free. "What   
  
are you trying to accomplish, Yeerk?" Jake asked. "Jake! It's Cassie! I'm free! The yeerk, it has   
  
morphing power, and just left my head. Look!" Cassie pointed with her eyes at the door. And low   
  
and behold, it was the yeerk. Morphing. Into Cassie! When she was fully morphed, she walked   
  
over to Cassie and kicked her square in the chest. Rachel grabbed her shoulders, and threw her   
  
back against the door. Ax cut the ropes that were holding Cassie. As soon as she was up, she   
  
ran straight for the yeerk. Pretty soon, I couldn't tell them apart!  
  
Jake's P.O.V.  
  
Chaos! The two Cassie's were fighting like I had never seen before. Oh yeah. I'm Jake. Just   
  
Jake. You know the reasons. Pretty soon, everyone was looking at me to make a decision. I   
  
gulped. "The yeerk cannot be allowed to live,"   
  
I was already morphing. I knew it would come down to this. I was focusing on my Tiger morph. It   
  
was a morph I had done many times before, and it was the perfect morph for killing. But there was   
  
a problem. I didn't know which Cassie was Cassie! I looked at them, with my specialty designed   
  
Tiger eyes. They looked the same. But I wasn't looking at them, rather, their eyes. Then, I saw it.   
  
Love. One Cassie had love in her eyes. You couldn't tell, unless you really knew what you were   
  
looking for. The other Cassie, while she was alive, her eyes were as dead as a sharks.   
  
I ended it all with one bite. Cassie kissed me, and I kissed back. But there was still   
some doubt in her eyes. "How did you know which one was really me?" she asked me. "Cassie,   
remember this. It's all in the eyes."  
  
Well, that's it.   
  
Like it?  
  
Hate it?  
  
I really don't care. R&R anyway. If you don't like it, blow your load on someone else.  
  
LLLLLLLLAAAAAYYYYYYTTTTTTEEEEE!  



End file.
